


Jaina's Discovery

by Qurinas



Category: Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-16
Updated: 2003-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/pseuds/Qurinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While snooping about, Jaina learns something about her mother she never would have suspected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaina's Discovery

Sixteen-year-old, Jaina Solo rummaged through the cargo container she had found in the storage area of her parent’s apartment. She had come in looking for her father’s old copies of Flyboy, featuring scandalous pictures of young ladies of all different varieties. To say the least, growing up had awakened some new feelings within Jaina.

What she found instead was far more intriguing. It was a datacard containing holonet transmissions hidden within her mother’s old things. Upon review, Jaina discovered most of the files were corrupted. Finally, after hours of trying, she was able to restore some data.

Static filled the screen before a beautiful face appeared, framed by long white hair. “Winter,” Jaina whispered, recognizing her mother’s best friend. “This is from the Rebellion,” she guessed by Winter’s youthful features.

The young Jedi listened for several minutes as Winter discussed details of her “Targeter” missions. But then, the conversation took an unexpected turn.

“My Princess,” Winter began. “I know we had vowed to keep this to ourselves…” Static interrupted her for a moment before the picture returned.

“The night we shared upon our arrival at Imperial Center, the first night we made love, has dominated my thoughts since I left you to see to my duties for the Rebellion. I long for a time we can be together again, to feel your caress and the tenderness of your kiss.” Jaina paused the recording and stared at it in shock.

“Make love?” Jaina muttered as she shook her head confusedly. “Tenderness of your kiss?” After a moment, she keyed the recording to continue.

“Leia,” Winter continued. “I care for you, even more than I admitted and far more than is appropriate for my position as your advisor.” Winter’s eyes widened with an expression of adoration. “I love you. I want nothing more than to be with you…” The recording broke into static again and resisted all further attempts to be restored.

After a little more tinkering, Jaina was able to recover one last snippet of a different recording. This time, her mother’s visage appeared. It was obvious to Jaina it was from the same time period as Winter’s message.

Most of the message was corrupted; likely it was more Rebellion related issues. The message then began to play:

“Winter, I have always known you love me. And, I love you. I wish we could be together. But we cannot,” Leia said, sadness evident in her expression. “My position has requirements of me. Heirs… a proper husband… An “appropriate relationship”. And, while I respect your courage to share our love with the Galaxy. I cannot do that.”

Tears came to Jaina’s eyes. Many things now made much more sense after hearing her mother’s admission.

Jaina’s feelings, especially towards other girls, were not as odd as she feared. Her mother had not only entertained similar thoughts, but had seen them through.

Jaina pondered this for a long time. Then she heard her mother’s voice call, “Jaina? What are you up to in there?”


End file.
